Terminal
by Poi Poi
Summary: She died, that was reality. If She lived it could only be a dream. She came back, only to hurt the ones she loved. If only she remebered, would it change a thing? Will she love with all her heart? Or will her love kill? KakashiOC(slight ItachiOC)
1. Picture

Terminal

Just had to repost. I Accidently deleted it...

OK my newest story right here! YAY! Ive been writing for a while, ( not that long) and I have now written my first chapter of Terminal. Hope everybody enjoys it! It is a Naruto fic. One anime I have lately been obsessing over...Kakashi... haha.

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or its characters. Only my OC!

Summary: Blinded by light yet blindfolded by darkenss. She didn't know anything about her, only a picture remained at her side. Secerts unravel and truths come to tell, as memories awaken. KakaOC

yeah its a little wierd... but you can blame me.. It was all my fault.

* * *

Chapter 1-

* * *

A girl was in the middle of a forest looking almost dead. A picture was lying by her side, with a picture of the girl and a boy holding up the traditional peace sign with there fingers. The girl started to wake up, and she coughed a couple times.

"Uhhgg," The girl opened her eyes to reveal emeral green ones. Her brown hair reached up to about her shoulder, as the rest of the layered hair flipped out.

"What the hell?" The green-eyed girl blinked a couple of times, and then noticed a picture by her side. She looked at the picture and saw a girl and a boy. She tried to remeber anything, but was hit with a wave of pain to her head instead. She blacked out, and fell back to the grassy ground.

"Where are we going, Kakashi-sensei?" A golden haired boy jumped up and doen, trying to pry out information from the silver haired instructor. Kakashi just continued along, while Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto followed behind. The three studens sighed. They couldn't get there teacher to talk scince the assignment was assigned.

"What with him today?" He's usually active, and reading that dammned perverted book," Sakura pouted. She was pissed off at Kakashi. Kakashi didn't even flinch when he heard that comment. Yeah, something was up with him today. Sasuke didn't mind the quite. He was used to it anyways.

"You guys..." Kakashi started. The tiro stared at there teacher waiting for a response..

"I wan't you to pick up every dingle leaf in this area!" Kakashi grinned and laughed. His peers looked at him in disbelief. Every leaf had to be picked up, and it was october for crying out loud.

"Damn you Kakashi!" Naruto screamed.

"Now now Naruto, you don't wan't to make it two forests now don't we?" Kakashi wore his lazy eyed-face as he saw the others get to work. The three picked and picked and kept on picking, untill Naruto fould something, or rather someone.

"Hello? Hello? Hello? Are you awake!" Naruto tapped on the girls shoulder and also shook her. When Naruto saw that she didn't wake up, he got scared.

"Kakashi-sensei! Theres like a dead body over here!" Kakashi looked up from where he was and made his way towards Naruto. He was surprised to even see a body in Kohana's forest. He went over to Naruto and looked over his shoulder.

"Hmm... Lets take her to the Hokage, he might know what to do," Kakashi picked up the girl, as a picture slid out of her hands.

"Kakashi! This picture fell!" Naruto grabbed the picture from the ground, and handed it over to Kakashi. Kakashi took the girl and tossed her over his shoulder, and took the picture from Naruto's hands. He examined the picture. The girl in the picture looked alot like the girl he had over his shoulder, but the girl in the picture looked alot younger. The boy in the picture looked alot like hin. The hair, eyes, everythin. The only set back was the picture was from when he was a kid. Kakashi had no clud he had taken a picture with this girl. Infact he barely even took pictures. He didn't even know the girl. He flipped the picture onto the back, and saw inked handwriting. The writing on the back was smugged, but he could still see somethings.

"Aya...forever...always...forgot...21st," Kakashi read what was visible.

'Aya?" Kakashi blanked out for a moment. The crazy ninja Naruto snapped him back to reality.

"Kakashi-sensei! Lets go!" Naruto signaled the rest of the team to stop and follow Kakashi. Kakashi started up the path, towards the Hokage's office.

They reached the top, and wen't into the Hokage's office. He was surprised to see all four...five!

"Kakashi, what is the meaning of this?" The Hokage looked at the four ninjas. He then looked up at the girl.

"Hokage, this girl was found near our traning area. She was unconsious at the start, or when we found her," Kakashi explained. Naruto started to jump around.

"Yeah, yeah, I just found her there, and she didn't even wake up!" Naruto said.

"Well take her to the infirmary to recover, when she wakes up, report her here imediently," The Hokage's demands where simple, yet something kept tugging at his mind. The picture she heald, why did it have him in it? Or was it him? And the words on the back of the picture, what did they meen?

"Kakashi? Something wrong?" The Hokage asked. Kakshi just nodded, he gave the picture he had, and gave it to the Hokage. He examined the picture in the front and gasped.

"Ah, Kakashi, remember to feed the cat on your way out," The Hokage smiled, leaving a gaping team, staring at the person they called "Hokage". He turned around in his chair, and sent the four out. The Hokage turned the picture over and looked over the smugged writing.

"Aya, I knew it."

Team seven walked over to the recovery room, to place the girl in a bed. They opened the door, and talked to the nurse. After briefly talking, Kakashi layed the girl on the nearest bed.

"O.k, todays assignment has changed. you must now looke over this girl, untill she has awakened," Kakashi didn't really like to watch over things. The team noddded to one another. It was better than picking up leaves.

"Report to me, when she has awakened!" With that Kakashi left the team to watch over the girl. Kakashi left the room to visit the Hokage again, asking him about the picture. He walked over to the door, and started to open it, when he heard the Hokage's voice.

"Yes Kakashi, I know," The Hokage's voice sounded sad, almost like he was in tears. Kakashi opened the door fully.

"Know what?" Kakshi came over to his desk and bowed once.

"I know who the girl is, and why you where in that picture," The Hokage turned around in his chair, which made him face Kakashi.

"So that boy is me?" Asked Kakashi. So many questions had entered his mind.

"Apperently yes."

* * *

OK! This is my newest fic. I am typing, but it is still in the process of writing. So this is like the little sample of it. Next chapter may not be out for a while, but ya know. I will update this soon.

Thanks! Read and review!

Poi Poi


	2. Obito

Hey ya'll, BAW! This is getting good! Ive got this chapter all written out, but the next chapter is still in progress, its not even written yet. Not one word. But it will come soon! hahahah... yeah. Its amazing how I have so many thoughts, but I can't even put them on paper!... Sucks..

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway, I would, but I don't.

THIS also sucks important new... Cartoon Network LICENCED Naruto.. Well I think it was Cartoon Network, yeah it was. Ya know there going to make it crappy now, I would proably like the japanese, with subtitles HELL ALOT BETTER!

Anyways im to complain and so are you...

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Im so hungry!" Naruto whinned. He was hungry, and if he didn't get any food soon he was sure to go on a rampage.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke crossed his arms and closed his eyes in annoyence. How long were they going to wait?

"Im here!" Sakura had opened the door with a kick of her leg. When she entered she was holding two bags full of food. She set the bags down on the nearest table, and then started taking some things out.

"Hot water heater, bottled water, chips, sandwiches, cups, snacks, candy, and ramen," After Sakura took everything out, Naruto jumped in to grab the ramen, and hot water heater.

"RAMEN!" Naruto screamed. He started to turn the water heater on, and opened the ramen pakage. It was his favorite, instant ramen.

"Dobe," Sasuke grabbed a sandwich and began to much on it. Sakura bopped Naruto on the head, before he could stangle poor Sasuke.

"Uhhg, whats all that noise?" The brown haired girl opened her eyes and got up from the bed. She squinted her eyes at the three figures infront of her.

"Zombie!" Naruto screamed. He had screamed so loud, that the rest where sure to hear him.

"What do you meen?" Kakashi stared in disbelief. He was positive that wasn't him, he was sure of it!

"Don't you remember?" The Hokage shouted. He saw that he had started to shout, so he started to calm himself down.

"I don't understand, I don't even know the girl," Kakashi tossed some hair back from his face. He was utterly confused. He had no clue as to why the Hokage knew, and how he, himself, did not know.

"Kakashi, if she truly dosn't know anything, give her the picture back. She might remember something from that," The Hokage sighed.

"Ok, but" Kakashi was cut off by a loud scream comming from Naruto. The Hokage smiled and gave the picture back. He then turned around, and motioned Kakashi to leave once again. Kakashi left, and walked over to where his team was kept.

"Gaw, Naruto keep it down!" Sakura whacked Naruto on the head to stop him from his screams.

"What, what is going on?" Aya clutched her head, and looked at the three. She was tired, hungry, and felt sick, untill she noticed the food on the table. Her stomach began to growl at her.

"Are you going to eat that?" Aya stared at Naruto, hoping he would give her the food. Naruto just stared at the girl.

"Naruto, she is not a zombie!" Sakura sighed. Dealing with naurto was hectic.

"Whats your name?" Sasuke started. He looked at Aya, making sure she wasn't a spy.

"I..." Aya searched her mind, but found it blank. Nothing seemed to pop up in her head, but atleast this time, she didn't pass out.

"I...don't know," Aya (A/N: Yes, we know who she is, she dosen't) lost her interest in her hunger, and began to sulk.

'I don't even know who I am..." Aya then began to wonder if she remembered anything, or if the three people infront of her knew anything.

"Hey everybody!" Everybody turned towards the door, and blinked.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is this?" Sakura asked as nicely as she could, so she would get an answer, not a joke.

"Ah, this is Aya," Kakashi told the group, then started fumbling in his pocket. He pulled out the picture and handed it towards Aya. Aya looked at the picture, then at Kakashi. Could she really trust him? Her hands trembled, as she took the picture from Kakashi's hands.

"A-A-Arigato," Aya formed a weak smile, and looked at the picture. The boy looked like the man she was with, and the little girl looked like...

FLASHBACK-

_"Hurry up!" A little girl with short brown hair ran across the field, with a little boy tagging behind._

_"Slow down!" The little boy tried to catch up with the girl, but collapsed into the ground instead. The girl stopped, and turned back to help the little boy._

_"I should call you Bakashi, Kakashi," The girl laughed as the bou pouted. Being called "Baka" just wasn't him. He was the top student so far in his classes, so why was he being called "Baka"?_

END-

"Bakashi?" Aya confuingly thought outloud. She didn't know anybody named Bakashi, hell she didn't know anything. Kakashi shot up the moment he heard that. Nobody had called him that scince the "accident".

"What did you say?" Kakashi, now intrested stared at Aya.

"Bakashi," Repeated Aya. Right after she had repeated her words, the silver haired jounin was out of sight. Seconds later a kunai was held at Aya's throat.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Who are you!" Kakashi stared into Aya's emerald green eyes. Aya was utterly terrified. She was not expecting her death so quickly.

"I...I...I..." Aya didn't know what to say, but she had remembered his words.

"A-A-Aya," Aya stuttered. She tried her hardest to keep the kunai's edge from touching her delicate throat.

"Kakashi, put the kunai down," A voice appeared from the doorway. There standing, was the Hokage. Kakashi imediently recognized the voice, backed down, and put his kunai back in his pocket.

"Aya, I see you alive," The Hokage said.

"Alive? Arn't we all alive?" Aya asked curiously. Kakashi just glared at her.

"We are glad you are alive, the 4th would of loved to see you again," The Hokage smiled at the group of people.

All of a sudden, a person with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in Aya's mind. After a quick flash of the blonde haired person, a pair of goggles appered. A Dark haired boy had the googles around his head.

"Obito..."Ayahad no clue to who or what she said, but she saw thatonly the face of one changed.

* * *

Right...

Arigato-Thank you  
Baka- stupid (theres more like moron and etc.)

Oh wow, theres a chapter I have in my mind, thats really good, or well had a good part into it thats wierd. Oh well you'll see it later. Anyways... what do you guys think? Its the 2nd chapter of my Naruto fanfic. Is it good? Bad? Wierd... or confusing? Oh well.. you guys can tell me later

Well I really hope you like this story, or I will get mad...

Anyways R&R! THANKS!


	3. Why Her?

Hey ya'll ! Its nice to write chapter 3! heh. I hope everybody enjoys this! ( this may become, rated R, because of some extreme violence that may come up, words, and other contents. Just a warning for all my readers!) Anyways, hope this chapter will make more people read, and continue to read my stories! I know they may not be the best, but yeah.

Also you ahve seen the summary change... alot, well thats because it just did. Same plot basicly. So no worries.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto in anyway possible. Just me and my OC's... yes my OC's.**

Now time to begin!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Obito..." Kakashi's face saddened. He was no longer angry at Aya, who made him remeber thoses moments of saddness. Aya saw that change in Kakashi's face, and instantly knew what happened.

"Ah, gomen," The Hokage also knew , and didn't bother to say anything.

"Ne, ne! Kakashi-sensei, whats wrong!" Naruto, unaware of Kakashi's state, yelled a question, he could not answer.

"Naruto..." Sakura noticed the change in Kakashi also, and didn't dare ask. Sasuke didn't really care about the while thing. Kakashi would have to get over it sooner or later. Aya felt bad triggering a memory that he did not wan't, but it wasn't her fault that she didn't know who, or what "Obito" was. It wasn't her fault.

"Aya, come with me. If anybody else wants to come, come, especially you Kakashi," The Hokage left the room with a very unsure Aya, and the rest of team seven. Kakashi only hung his head down, and followed the group of people.

"W-W-Where exactly are we going?" Aya asked. She looked to her left and right constantly, to see her surroundings, so she could memorize the area she was in.

"Not long after they left the hospital, they arrived at a grassy field. The wind blew the trees, making the leaves fall gently onto the field. Aya wondered why they had come to a field. Most of the time fields had no importance to people, but this field was different. Aya felt uncomfertable. She shivered as they walked past some trees, and bushes.

"Aya, im sorry," The Hokage stopped at a huge rock.

"Nani?" Aya stared at the huge rock in front of her. There were some words that Aya could not make out that were carved into the rock.

"This rock had the names of those we call "Heros". Kakashi went up to the rock, and bowed. He payed his respects, and just stared quietly at the rock. Aya, being the curious type, walked up to the rock, and read the names of the "Heros". While she was reading everybody looked curiously at her, but the Hokage just stood there, looking at the rock. Aya scanned the rock and stopped at the name "Uchiha Obito."

'Thats that person!' Aya blinked for a second, untill she saw another name that surprised her.

"Eh! My names on here! Or atlest I think thats me. Im famous!" Aya laughed, she was hoping that she was not a "Hero" It was all too childish.

"These "Heros'' are heros who have died serving a mission,"

Aya tensed up. "Heh so that can't be me."

Aya scratched her head. 'Like I was ever a hero.'

"Aya, that is you on the memorial," The Hokage shut his eyes. Believing one died, then meeting that person again was hard. It was like a dream. A dream where you would never wake up too. Reality as a dream, a dream as reality.

"That...that... that can't be me! Im alive!" Aya shouted. She was hoping it was just a prank played by some kids.

"Your, your, your Aya!" Kakshi yelled in terror. His friend was alive, but she acted so different. Why didn't he recognize her in the picture?

"You are Uchiha Aya, and there is no denying it!" Aya was in total shock. She slumped down next to the memorial, and looked at her name.

She was Uchiha Aya, and there was no denying it. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, and fell onto the stone surfave of the ground. The clouds turned grey, and rain poured down onto the slumped figure. Aya traced her name with her fingers. While brushing her fingertips over the engraved letter, her eyes would not stop crying.

When Sasuke heard that Aya was a Uchiha, he went over to the Hokage.

"Who is she?" Sasuke asked. He thought his brother had killed everybody from the Uchiha clan, but she was a Uchiha.

"She is one who will never be able to use the Uchiha blood," The Hokage looked at the slumped figure. Pity. That is what he felt.

"Never be able to use the Uchiha blood?" Saskue blinked. Didn't all Uchiha have Uchiha blood?

"Sharingan..." Kakashi looked at Sasuke. Sasuke focused his eyes on Aya. She was born a Uchiha, but could never be a true Uchiha.

'Did Itachi not kill her because she too was weak?' Sasuke clenched his fists. He thought he was the last Uchiha except his brother. He accepted what happened, and then he was consumed by hatred. Always believing, yet never realizing.

"Is she Obito's sister?" Asked Kakashi. He turned towards the Hokage.

"Yes."

'Why did I not recognize her when I saw that picture?' Kakashi closed his eyes.

_FLASHBACK- (Italics)_

_"Mouuuuuuu! I can never get this right," A little girl was sitting on the ground gasping for breath. She took a water bottle by her side, and drank whatever contents it had left. After finishing her drink she fell backwards lading on a soft patch of grass. The clouds had looked so peaceful. Her eyelids grew heavy from exaution, as they closed, then opened, closed opened, untill a sound from her far right made her snap open her green eyes._

_"Who's there?" She got up, and brought a kunai out from her pouch that was tied onto her leg. She heald the kunai to her chest, and called out once more._

_"Who's there? Show yourself!"_

_"Hey you, what are you doing here?" A little silver haired boy popped out of the bushes. He was wearing a mask that covered half his face, which left the little girl wondering._

_"Training!" She had noticed the leaf headband the boy was wearing, so she lowered her defence._

_"Tch, traning."_

_"Yeah! Training will help me become stronger, just like my brother!" She stared at the boy. What did he wan't with her?_

_"Your wierd. A girl who wan't to be stronger than a boy," He walked up closer._

_"You better believe it!"_

_"Heh."_

_"Shut up! Like you know anything!" The girl clenched her kunai in her hard. The boy was starting to get on her nerves._

_"I'd like to see you try and become stronger, but thats probably not going to happen anytime soon," He was grinning behind his mask. He loved to see people get irritated by him. It was fun._

_"Why you..." The girl started to shake. She was getting angryer by every insult. He wouldn't stop throwing them at her._

_"Whatever, the way you train is a waste of time."_

_"How would you know!" Green eyes flashed with anger._

_"You need to train your mind, not just your body," The boy looked at the girl in surprise._

_'Why am I saying this?'_

_"Really..." The girl pouted. Was she then doing everything wrong? She looked behind her, where the tree were covered in slash marks, telling that there had been something sharp inbeded in it. She looked a little beyond the trees to see her target. it was flawless. Nothing had touched it._

_"So I have to focus my mind."_

_"Thats right, visualize the target, aim, hen throw," He had told her that why? He felt sorry for her. Practicing, and not being able to hit one target._

_"Thunk"_

_"Yatta! I hit it!" The girl jumped up and down rewarding herself for hitting the target._

_"Heh," The boy started to leave._

_"Matte!" The boy stopped in his tracks and looked back._

_"What's your name?" The girl asked._

_"Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi." He started to walk off again, untill he stopped once again._

_"Whats yours?"_

_The girl brightened up._

_"Aya, Uchiha Aya."_

_Why her?_

* * *

Ok I hope eveybody liked this chapter, I think its a little longer than most of my chapters, but I think its good .. Heh its a flashback. Next chapter might have another flashback. I don't know yet, i'll get to writing that up.

Heres the language now...

Gomen - Sorry

Nani - What?

Yatta - Expression of like joy

Matte - Wait

( I think thats what they meen... anyways im pertty sure, so yeah. I need to get back to my japanese, but oh well)

Thanks for reading what I have! Please Review!

Thanks!


	4. Promise and Death

O.K! Guy's it's been a while since the update, but you should all know why. HOMEWORK! (and school...) It sucks... Yes..

Anyways, hope all of you people enjoy this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC! Yay!**

Yes, this is part of he past...

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Aya was walking down the road humming softly to herself. It had been a month since she had last met him, but she still had not forgotten. During the month, Aya had practiced and practiced, until she was satisfied. All the training she had done was sure to make her genin. She looked forward to today, since today was the genin test.

"I'm going to pass that test! One-hundred percent." Aya smiled. Getting her own forehead protector and graduating the academy was exciting.

"Demo... Nii-san won't come," Aya's smile turned into a frown. Her brother never came to see her. She was always being rejected by him. She didn't want to think about that right now, all she needed to do was pass the test.

"Itai!" Aya had bumped into someone. She looked up, and started to apologize to whomever she hit.

"Gome--Ah! Rin one-san!" Aya greeted her friend. She had always thought of Rin as her older sister, even if she was a friend. She always admired her, since her brother wouldn't do anything. Always making up some lame excuse to say "no" to her. Not something she should follow in.

"Where are u headed?" Rin asked.

"To take the genin test!" Aya smiled happily. She was going to show them all what she was made of.

"Ah, well good luck! I have to go now," Rin walked off leaving Aya staring off into space.

' I didn't even ask her... It's not like this genin test is that important anyways...' Aya watched as Rin's figure faded away. She was lonely utterly lonely. Aya shook her head and puffed out her chest.

"I am strong!"

Aya's chest deflated as she screamed out her words. She still did not feel satisfied. With her lonely heart and un-satisfied feeling, she walked to the genin test without her confidence.

**-Several Hours Later-**

"Uchiha Aya, you pass!" The instructor called out Aya's name. Aya perked up when she heard her name being called.

"I passed?"

"With flying colors,"The instructor smiled and took a headband from the table. She placed the headband in Aya's small hands, and smiled once more.

"As expected from a Uchiha."

'Uchiha... Are we that important?' Aya walked back to her head, as she watched the others graduate the academy.

Sunset had arrived as the graduated kids went home. Aya looked at them. Her eyes filled with loneliness. Her hand clutched the leaf headband tightly. She turned around to see the building where she studied, laughed, played, and practiced. She graduated, and ther was no point in seeing that place again. With one quick glance, she ran back home, hoping nobody would bother her when she came back.

"I'm home!" Aya took off her shoes and started to walk down the halls into the kitchen. Empty. She saw a piece of paper on the counter. She picked it up, and read the contents.

"Dear Aya, congratulations on becoming a genin. As expected from the Uchiha clan."

Aya's fingers trembled as she tore the paper in half.

"Uchiha this, Uchiha that! Why?" Aya ferociously screamed.

"I hate you!" Aya screamed. She took off, breaking the shoji door in the process. She didn't want to be here. She ran off into the night like there was no tomorrow. She was not turning back.

Aya stopped running as she came to a clearing.

'Maybe coming to a forest was a bad idea..' Aya dropped down onto the grazzy field. She looked up at the bright little stars that gleamed happily. Happy. Aya pulled her hand that had her headband to her chest. She inhaled a breath of the cool, crisp night air, as she felt her chest rise.

"Parents... are the worst." Aya closed her eyes and wished. She wished she could forget everything, forget everything and start all over. Aya sighed.

'Like thats ever going to happen.'

Aya's ears twitched, as she heard a sound coming from the trees. She opened her eyes and looked around the clearing. Nothing. She was wrong. Three men jumped out of the trees and landed gracefully onto the ground. They were all wearing smirks on their faces. Aya jumped up when she saw the trio jump out of the trees. She was screwed. Defiantly screwed. One man had a katana in his hand, and the others held clubs. Aya has wished she had her weapons with her, but even if she did, she couldn't move. She was terrified. This was her first real encounter with people who had a motive to kill her. Kill. It echoed in her head a million times, that she didn't know that a man had already hit her with his club. Fear over took her body, as she fell back onto the ground holding her head defensively. She couldn't react, she couldn't scream, she couldn't fight back. She was helpless. Suddenly and over whelming pain came from her back. Aya screamed as she felt a sharp object pierce into her flesh. The three grinned. They looked at each other, then disappeared into the shadows. Aya just layed there.

"Somebody... Please.. Help..." Aya's plead was only barley a whisper. The wind rustled the trees. Crunching leaves and a soft whistling tune could be heard. The whistling suddenly stopped as the figure stood there starring.

"Aya?" The figure rushed to her side, as he took the katana out of her back. Blood flowed freely from the wound, as it dripped onto the ground.

"What happened?"

"Ka-Kashi?" Aya's voice trembled. She was going to die.

"Aya hold on!" Kakashi ran out of the forest looking for help.

"Am I going to die?" Aya's soft whisper was carried away by the wind.

"I am so far away from being a Uchiha..."

Kakashi ran back to where he put Aya. Rin tagged along from the back. When they got the the clearing, Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks.

"She... she's... gone," Kakashi looked around the clearing. No trace of Aya was left. Kakashi walked up closer to the spot where he last saw her.

"Clank"

Kakashi looked down at his feet to see what he had stepped on.

A leaf headband.

**-1 Month ago-**

"Ne! Kakashi, take a picture with me!" Aya saw Kakashi walking along the road, and immediately dragged him towards Rin. Rin smiled as she held up the camera towards the two.

"Smile!" Aya flashed a snime towards the camera, as Kakashi did the same, even though the mask hid it all.

"Ne, Kakashi?" Aya grabbed the newly formed picture from Tin and took out a pen. (A/N: Those polaroid camera.)

"Nani?"

"What do you think?" Aya finished writing down on the back of the picture, so she flipped it over to show Kakashi.

"Aya loves Kakashi!" A blush crept onto Kakashi's face, but it couldn't be seen.

'Stupid mask...'

"That stupid," Kakashi took the picture and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Demo! I think its cute!" Fake tears started to stream down her face. Kakashi just glared at her.

"Its not cute..."

"But you'll always remember me. Right?" Aya gave a "say no and your dead" look towards Kakashi. Kakashi just smiled.

"Yeah, I'll always remember."

* * *

O.K. everybody I hope you liked that chapter. It's a little longer thatn I expected it to be, but oh well. Maybe its not that long... Or maybe it is.

O.K so you heard updating is hard. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! (I promise!)

Thanks!


End file.
